Benzoisothiazole dioxide derivatives of similar structure have been described in the prior art, as has the use thereof for the treatment of diabetes (WO 02/11722).
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds with which it is possible to prevent and treat diabetes mellitus. For this purpose, the compounds were intended to display a therapeutically utilizable blood glucose-lowering effect. In particular, the compounds were intended to show an improved effect or an improved ADME profile (absorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion) compared with the compounds of WO 02/11722.